


Aphmau Pegging Oneshots

by MoonlightShards



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WNSNEKDNEJDEJD, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightShards/pseuds/MoonlightShards
Summary: Hey you! Yeah, you!Do you like to read Aphmau lemons, but are tired of seeing the same old tropes of oneshots over and over?Have you ever wanted to see your favorite girl destroy some ass?Then welcome! You're in the right place.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 45
Kudos: 81





	1. Aaron and Aphmau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter includes:
> 
> Pegging  
> Small dirty talk  
> Profanity  
> And slight teasing!

Aaron's back hit the bed as Aphmau kissed him passionately, straddling him. She sat ontop of him, her fingers tracing over his hard abs. She licked her lips, staring into his grey eyes with lust as she cupped his face, faintly blushing red.

"You're rather excited. Special occasion or something?" Aaron asked, sitting up slightly. 

Aphmau smiled once more, moving her hips a bit. She giggled as Aaron softly groaned at the friction, squinting slightly. She felt a hand on her thigh, rubbing her smooth, tanned skin. She kissed Aaron's lips once more, moaning softly as his hand traced up her thigh and into her shirt, caressing her sides.

Suddenly she pulled away, her eyes averting his gaze as she blushed, nervously playing with her fingers as Aaron's head tilted in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Aaron asked, his brow raising. Aphmau gulped, blushing more.

"Y-Yeah...i-it's just," Aphmau swallowed before continuing, "I-I wanna..try s-something..." 

"Like what? I'm up for it." Aaron replied. Aphmau took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Do you know what "pegging" is?"

Aaron's face flushed a little at the word, blinking twice. Aphmau's heart raced as she awaited his answer, oh Irene, what if she ruined everything!?

"Yeah, I've heard about it. Is...that what you want to try..?" Aaron asked, sitting upwards, his hands still on Aphmau's hips as she kept her spot in his lap. She blushed madly, stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry I said a-anything. Y-You don't-"

"I'll try it."

Aphmau stopped stuttering, her eyes widened as she faced Aaron. Did she just hear that right? That he'll try it?

"Y-You will?" Aphmau asked, her heart now racing in excitement. Aaron smiled his usual calm smile at her reaction. Irene he loved this woman.

"Yeah, I'm up for new things anyway." Aaron answered. The petite woman grinned, once again smashing her lips onto her boyfriend's.

They kissed for a few more seconds, holding each other close in their embrace. Aphmau moved her hips once more, Aaron groaning again at the friction. He wanted to take her right then and there, but resisted. It wouldn't be very nice if he didn't follow up to the plan. Aphmau moaned softly as she felt a heat between her thighs, her arousal increasing.

She got up from Aaron's lap, pulling away from the heated kiss, "I-I think we should u-undress now." She blushed, still worried but excited about the idea.

Aaron nodded, letting her get up and walk to the other side of the room, opening a closet and taking out a black box. She removed her own clothing, setting it down on the floor. With excitement, she opened the box to reveal the 7 inch purple dildo and harness she bought the other day.

She took out the straps, carefully, she placed it on. She softly moaned as she felt the smaller dildo enter her, curing her arousal. She tightened the straps to avoid any form of movement, then fastened the dildo on. She looked into the mirror, it was kind of hot.

She grabbed some of the lube and rubbed it around the dildo. Her hand felt slimy as she rubbed the cold substance around the silicone, making sure it was smooth and soft. She wiped her hand with a napkin, getting up and walking back to the bed.

Aaron blushed as he saw Aphmau climb on, wearing the strap on. Her eyes were filled with desire and lust, a smirk plastered on her face. He blushed a bit more as he felt her grab his legs, forcing them apart. Her hands ran up to his legs, going towards his inner thigh. She watched him blush as her hand rubbed the area, causing shivers.

"O-Okay..remember, we can stop if y-you want.." Aphmau said, grabbing Aaron's hips with her small hands.

"I-I'll be fine.." Aaron said. Aphmau nodded and sighed, smirking.

She moved in a bit, rubbing the length against Aaron's entrance. She watched him blush as he felt something rub against his surprisingly sensitive area. His breath hitched a bit, shivers going down his spine.

Aphmau then slowly pushed in, making sure to take her time. Aaron covered his hand with his mouth, his eyes widening as he felt something enter him for the first time. His breath hitched as he gripped the bedsheets, face growing red as the dildo easily slid in. 

Aphmau stopped half way, looking up at Aaron again, "All good?" 

"Y-Yeah..all good.." Aaron breathed in as she continued to push in again. The dildo slid all the way in with ease.

"Gah!" Aaron gasped as the tip of the dildo touched his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Aphmau adjusted, the dildo hitting the prostate again making Aaron's breath hitch, "Oh Irene..!" 

Aphmau smiled as she waited for Aaron to adjust, a smirk plastered on her face, "You're so lewd, Aaron." She giggled.

Aaron huffed with a blush on his face, looking up at the small woman above him, "I don't think you should be talking Aph-" Aphmau slammed into him, cutting him off mid sentence, "Oh _Irene_! Ah- huh, _gah_!~" He gasped.

Aphmau thrusted at a slow pace, watching the toy slide in and out with complete ease. Her joy and lust grew as she heard Aaron slowly pant, his face completely flushed. Aaron's back arched as Aphmau's pace quickened, feeling the dildo move in and out inside of him.

"O-Oh - ah! - geez! Ah, ah!" Aaron moaned out loud. He slapped a hand over his mouth, covering his sinful sounds. 

Aphmau moved his hand away, kissing his lips, "I want to hear you, baby." She continued thrusting, watching Aaron's expression. His eyes were half closed, filled with desire and lust. His face was red as he softly moaned. 

The feeling of being so in control made Aphmau smile, she could _tease_ him this time!

Aphmau brought her thrusts to a halt, nearing Aaron's face and smiling, his legs were wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. He caught his breath, his brow raising.

"Why did you stop? Is s-something wrong?" He asked. Aphmau giggled, smiling.

"Remember last time we had sex? You teased me the entire time," Aphmau drew circles around his chest, rubbing his nipple, "I'm returning the favor."

Aaron gulped as Aphmau nibbled on his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel her make her way down to his neck, nibbling on his soft spot. He groaned, feeling jolts in his body as Aphmau pleasured him. 

"A-Aph...oh geez..I-" Aaron moaned softly, but Aphmau slammed her hips back into him again, hitting his prostate once more. "GAH! Ah, oh! _Fuck_!~" Aaron moaned, his back arching.

Aphmau grabbed Aaron's right thigh, lifting one of his legs and putting it over her shoulder, using her other hand to keep his other leg open to the side. She thrusted deeper at this angle, her core heating up as she heard Aaron's moans get louder. It never crossed her mind that she would have Aaron completely at _her_ mercy. Hearing lewd sounds erupt from his throat.

"You like it rough and deep, huh? You dirty boy.." Aphmau teased, gripping his thighs as she continued to ravish her boyfriend. He was never a vocal person during sex, usually groans and growls. But this..was new. 

The whole neighborhood could have probably heard him at this point. The bed creaked and jumped as Aphmau pounded into Aaron.

Aphmau slammed in yet again, Aaron's back arching as he turned to his side, "Ah f-fuck! Gah, you're s-such a t-tease.." 

"I know, hehe!~" Aphmau said, slowing her thrusts. She touched the tip of Aaron's dick, the pre cum leaking. He was getting close.

Aphmau's thrusts became deep and sloppy at this point, but she didn't care. She felt such pride as Aaron moaned like a bitch in heat, being wrecked by none other than the small woman. Her core leaked as she felt the dildo inside of her move with all of her thrusts, bringing her close to her own orgasm. 

Aaron's words jumbled and he sputtered, unable to speak as he felt so much pleasure. Never had he thought being fucked in the ass would feel so good. He could feel himself near his release, his hands gripping the sheets with a death grip. They might as well rip at this point.

"G-Gah...A-Aph..! Y-You're..r-really into th-this!" Aaron panted as Aphmau slowed, a small whine erupting his throat.

"Says the one moaning." Aphmau giggled. Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but Aphmau slammed in again, causing him to _whimper_.

Aphmau thrusted, this time hitting his prostate with each thrust. Aaron gasped, loud moans and gasps erupting from his throat. 

"Oh _fuck_! _There_ , right there! D-Don't stop, please!~" He moaned once more.

Aphmau watched as he neared his release, his dick throbbing as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Aphmau grabbed his member, stroking it. She kissed his lips, feeling him clench around the toy as he climaxed. Aaron moaned softly, shutting his eyes.

Aphmau sat up, realizing she was a bit sweaty. She panted, catching her breath due to the amount of stamina she used. She was surprised at how fast she went, never knowing she could literally go down on someone like that.

Carefully she pulled out, Aaron winced a little bit. Aphmau took the harness off, remembering she orgasmed when she removed the small dildo from herself. She set the harness on the floor and stretched.

"Everything alright Aaron?" She asked, watching as Aaron weakly sat up, panting.

"Y-Yeah..holy crap, that was..amazing. I'm pretty sure I lost the ability to walk for like, a month.." Aaron panted, smiling as looked at his girlfriend. 

"Guess we can do another round next time?" Aphmau asked, helping Aaron up so she could remove the sheets. Flopping back down as the stained bedsheet was removed.

"Definitely." Aaron sighed, holding Aphmau close to him as their eyes closed. They drifted off into a deep sleep, smiling in each other's arms.


	2. R e q u e s t s ?

Hey fellow kinky people! I need some help!

I've been on major writer's block lately, and can't seem to find any ideas on what to write.

Soo, I've opened requests just in case you want to put something in! All I ask is that you follow Aphmau's character guidelines and keep hardcore things out. (Like BDSM, not into spanking or humiliation :<).

I hope this way if you have any ideas, I could provide at least something for the small amount of people reading this. If you have any ideas, please keep them on this chapter.

Until then, I'll try to think if something, see ya!


	3. Kawaii~chan and Zane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning, I'm just getting straight into it!
> 
> Also, first request, woo!
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter is kind of short, my writer's block is getting to me! >.>

"I-I was wondering if we can try...uhm, pegging..."

Her golden eyes stared into his shy icy blue ones. Her black cat tail swayed, a grin forming onto her face as she tackled him, sitting between his legs while intertwining her fingers with his. She watched the blush rise to his face and ears.

"I thought you'd never ask!~"

Zane raised a brow in confusion, surprised, "You were thinking about it?"

"Y-Yeah...I was. Now, I get test a little toy I brought!" Kawaii~chan giggled before pulling down Zane's mask, kissing his lips.

They kissed for a while, whispering sweet nothings to each other in the process, their faces clearly flushed. They smiled at one another, their lips meeting again. Their hands found their familiar way around each other, exploring. In a few minutes, both were completely naked.

Kawaii~chan broke away, her lips still forming a smirk. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she reached under the bed, grabbing at certain item she has been wanting to try for weeks.

Zane flushed as she pullled out a black, strapless dildo. It was at least 7 inches. His shoulders, face, and ears turned red as he watched the meif'wa stick the curved end inside of her, softly moaning. His heart pounded as she slicked it up with lube, both excited yet nervous.

Kawaii~chan spread his legs, lining herself up with him. She looked into his eyes, silently asking if it was okay to continue. Zane nodded, pulling his mask back up to his face.

Kawaii~chan slowly pushed in. Zane's breath hitched as he felt the silicone dildo easily slide inside of him, stretching out his inner walls. He grabbed Kawaii~chan's hands, slightly squeezing them as she pushed all the way in. A wave of pleasure washed over his body.

"Oh! Ah!" Zane moaned suddenly, his back arching. Kawaii~chan silently squeaked, her tail shooting upwards as she blushed. That was unexpected.

Slowly, she began thrusting. Her ears taking in the moans that began to fill the room. Zane's face and body were red as he felt the dildo slide in and out with complete ease, the lube making it slick and soft. Zane's back arched as he felt Kawaii~chan thrust faster.

Kawaii~chan felt the curve on the other end of the dildo move with her thrusts, she moaned softly as she felt it move in her womanhood, jolts of pleasure running through her body.

" _Fuck_! Gah!~" Zane gasped as the dildo hit his prostate. Kawaii~chan's thrusts built up speed, her lust growing.

She felt a heat in her core as Zane's moans filled the room, adding the her arousal. Her tail swayed excitedly as she ravished her boyfriend. She began to sweat a bit as she quickly thrusted, hitting Zane's prostate every now and then.

"O-Oh my _Irene_! A-Ah! D-Don't stop!~" Zane's mind went blank as pleasure filled his body with each thrust, sending shivers and jolts through his body.

Kawaii~chan grabbed his length, stroking it with each thrust. Zane was starting to get close, the pre cum leaking from the tip. His back was arched as sinful moans erupted from his throat.

Kawaii~chan placed her lips onto Zane's, his moans muffled as they kissed passionately. The room grew hot as they brought each other close, their breaths hot and heavy as they kissed. Zane felt a knot form in his stomach, nearing his release.

"I love you so much, Zane." Kawaii~chan moaned softly, burying her head in Zane's neck as she continued thrusting into him. 

"I-I love you t-too, Nana." Zane stuttered back, still mewling and gasping.

Kawaii~chan thrusted into his prostate each time, determined to give him the best climax ever. She heard his moans get louder, the bed jumping and creaking as she went down on him. His fingers squeezed her hands, unaware they were gripping so hard.

"Gah! Ah hah! _Fuck_!~" Zane sinfully moaned.

Kawaii~chan felt his member enlarge a bit, her fingers suddenly coated in the white substance. Zane melted against the sheets as he climaxed, suddenly tired. His throat felt sore due to how vocal he was.

Kawaii~chan made sure to carefully pull out, sighing in relief when he didn't wince in any pain. The wetness between her legs was sadly not taken care of, but that didn't matter as long as Zane was happy.

"O-Oh geez..that was incredible..!" Zane sighed, sitting up and facing Kawaii~chan with smile. They kissed once more, holding each other in an embrace.

Zane noticed Kawaii~chan moan softly, her legs rubbing against each other uncomfortably. She blushed, noticing his gaze and smiling, her tail still swaying.

"Do you want to pleasure me, Senpai?~" Kawaii~chan giggled. She blushed as she was pushed onto her back, Zane laying above her.

"I'll show you how it's done." Zane replied, lining himself up with Kawaii~chan, smirking under his mask.


	4. Quick little rule thingy.

So I forgot to list on the request page some rules, so uh, please read these.

The following listed are what I am not writing:

Threesomes, foursomes, etc.

Fetishes.

Forced Lemon (aka rape, yall know it ain't allowed, so don't ask.)

BDSM, humiliation, degradation, spanking, basically any hardcore kinks.

And I think that's it. Please remember to keep any of your fetishes and weird kinks out. If a kink is suggested, I will decide wether I write it or not. Don't suggest disgusting things, don't feel like hurling.

I would like this book to not be some hardcore book, keep it nice and slow. I guess that's all, thanks for reading.


	5. Katelyn and Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> Some teasing? Idk.  
> Some dirty talk  
> P e g g i n g  
> And profanity!

The idea was in their heads the first time they talked about it. But they were both shy dorks who couldn't bring themselves to suggest it.

Tonight was about to change that, of course.

Katelyn was prepared for Travis to come back from grocery shopping, her heart racing with excitement. She was currently wearing a black lacy lingere, covered up by Travis' dark green hoodie. Her legs crossed as she sat on the couch. Her heart skipped a beat as the door knob turned, the door opening.

"Honey I'm home!" Travis joked out loud, setting a the bag of groceries on the kitchen table. Katelyn internally screamed. This was it, it's go time. She got up, walking over to Travis with a smile and slight blush. She watched his cheeks go red at the sight of Katelyn.

"Hey Travis." Katelyn said, kissing Travis on the cheek. Travis blushed, stuttering.

"H-Hey Katelyn! Is uh...ahem - something up?" Travis said, his green eyes scanning Katelyn's legs and cruves. His blush grew.

"I've...got a little surprise for you...upstairs." Katelyn said. She kissed Travis' cheek once again before walking up the steps and into the hall. She opened the door to their bedroom and slid the hoodie off, fully revealing her lingere. It was his favorite one, so she usually wore it on special occasions. 

Katelyn smiled as she heard footsteps approach the room, knowing it was Travis. The white haired male walked in, his face going cherry red in an instant. Katelyn was wearing his favorite lingere, and she only wore it on special nights. Travis closed the door behind him, if it was going to get freaky in here, the door should be closed.

"Stay here and strip." Katelyn demanded. Her voice sending a shiver down his spine.

Katelyn walked out of the room, heading into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a green dildo and harness. Carefully, she placed the dildo into the harness and strapped it around her waist like the guide had said. She watched herself in the mirror. She looked kind of hot with it on.

She grabbed a bottle of lube and walked out, smiling. Travis had no idea what was coming.

"Sooo, remember when we talked about pegging?" Katelyn cooed as she walked in. The white haired man flushed as she saw the green dildo poking out. He put his legs together in an attempt to cover his erection.

Katelyn smiled, pinning him down as she set the lube on the nightstand. Travis smiled slyly, getting close to her face, "Of course babe. I'm guessing this is my surprise?"

Katelyn chuckled, "Bingo."

They kissed, their lips yearning for the other's touch. Her hands went down his sides as she moved between his legs, trailing her fingers to his lower back. Travis gasped as she groped his backside, his blush spreading.

Katelyn pulled away, grabbing the lube bottle. She put some on her fingers, making sure to add just enough. She aimed them at Travis' entrance, "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah. Go for it." Travis responded, slightly nervous. Katelyn put her body against him, kissing him again. Slowly, she inserted her finger in. Travis tensed, feeling a weird, small burning sensation.

He felt the burn fade as Katelyn pushed her finger in and out. Slowly, he felt pleasure in his body as she fingered him, small gasps coming from his mouth. Katelyn smiled.

"Are you enjoying it?" She asked.

"I-I...uh - ah! Oh gosh!" Travis suddenly moaned as she added another digit. He closed his eyes as soft, quiet moans evolved from the gasps. His face was a light red.

He whined as Katelyn pulled her fingers out, wiping them off with a napkin, "Don't worry hun, that was only a warmup."

Katelyn lined herself up with Travis, grabbing his hands. Being as gentle as she can, she pushed in, Travis gasping as he felt the dildo enter.

"Oh...oh fuck...fuck, gah!" Travis moaned as she pushed all the way in. She waited for a few minutes, watching as Travis adjusted to the new sensation.

He looked into Katelyn's eyes and nodded. With the signal, she pulled out slowly, all the way until the tip was almost out. Katelyn slammed back into Travis' hole again as a tease. She watched his back arch suddenly, his eyes wide.

"FUCK! AH!~" He shrieked, slapping his hands over his mouth. Katelyn began thrusting at normal speeds, grabbing his hands and moving them away.

"I want to hear your sounds, hun. Let me know how good I am as I slam into you." Katelyn felt heat emit from Travis' face.

"I'll let the wh-whole world k-know how - fuck - good you - ah! - are..." He said back, chuckling. 

His chuckling turned to moans as she picked up her pace, holding onto his waist. Travis' hands were above his head, his face red as he continued to moan loudly, the feeling of pleasure taking over his body. The lube helped the dildo slide through him, in and out, stretching his tight walls.

Katelyn's core heated up as she heard the lewd sounds erupt from Travis' throat, never hearing him moan and whine from being dominated in the bed like this. If she was being honest, it was hot. Like, really hot. 

"Do you like it when I dominate you like this? Claiming your ass and fucking you hard?" She asked, slamming into him again and again. 

"Gah! Ah! Y-Yes! I - fuck! - do!~" Travis gasped, blushing.

Katelyn flipped him over onto his stomach, his head and chest hitting the soft silk covers spread onto the bed. She buried her face into his neck as she continued thrusting, hearing his moans louder. The way he let out such sounds made her almost moan herself, the feeling of being so dominant making her womanhood heat up more.

She sat upwards, holding onto his hips to keep him steady as she thrusted. Travis' back arched again as she hit a certain spot.

"AH! Oh my Irene, fuck! Do it again, please!~" Katelyn smiled as she hit the small bulb again, watching Travis melt into the sheets as he was basically screaming.

Her hand grabbed his length, stroking it with each thrust. She blushed as she thrusted into his prostate each time. Everyone could have probably heard Travis tonight, the whole neighborhood possibly. It would be a miracle if they didn't. 

Katelyn heard Travis whimper as he buried his face into the bed. A sticky substance covered Katelyn's hand soon enough. She sighed, not realizing she was sweaty. She pulled out carefully, taking off the harness. The places where the straps used to be felt cold as they were finally free from coverage.

She stuck the harness under the bed, along with the dildo. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her hand, balling it up and tossing it in the trashcan. Score!

"So, was that enjoyable?" She asked, joining Travis on the bed, the heat in her core gone.

He face her with a smile, "Hell yeah I did. You're awesome babe." He planted a kiss on her forhead.

"Aw, you're so sweet," She kissed him back, "but I'm taking the shower tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Travis chuckled.

"Yep. Knowing that you probably will be sore by morning." Katelyn giggled as Travis picked the covers up, the AC in their room cooling them off. 

When it got too cold, they snuggled with each other, smiling as their arms held them close when they fell into slumber.


	6. Daniel and Dottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence ruined? Check!
> 
> Another request! Yay!

The bed creaked as his back fell into it, sinking into the soft cotton. His hands were pinned, legs wrapped around her as they shared a passionate kiss. Their blue eyes gleamed as they stared at eachother, faces red with blushed.

Her tail wagged, swinging from side to side as she pulled away, "Are you sure about this Daniel? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes Dottie. I'll be okay!" He smiled, his green tail thumping against the bed.

Dottie grinned as she smashed her lips against his, this time more eagerly. She intertwined her fingers with his, his hands in hers. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she grew more excited, yet nervous.

"W-We should undress if we wanna get started." She flushed, tail still wagging.

They kissed again, their hands tugging onto each other's clothes, pulling them off. Their faces were red with blush as they slowly undressed. Underwear? off. Bra? unclipped. Pants? Gone. Hotel? Trivago.

Dottie got up, reaching her arm under the bed. Her fingers scanned the wooden floor until a rubber object was in her hand. She grabbed it, already feeling the knots of the silicone toy. She pulled out the dark blue dildo, eyes gazing over how realistic it looked.

She huffed as she turned the curved end towards her. Her face red as she moaned softly, feeling it slide into her. The soft silicone pressed against her walls, sending a shiver down her spine.

She then lined herself with Daniel, holding his hips to keep him steady, which was kind of hard since he was taller than her. She took a deep breath, then breathed out.

"Okay, I'll go slowly." Dottie slowly thrusted her hips forward. The dildo slid in rather easily.

Daniel's face flushed red as the toy entered his hole, teasing the tight walls. His breath hitched as he softly moaned, the fake dick going all the way inside of him. 

"A-Ah..." He shakily sighed as Dottie leaned down, resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him with those sweet blue eyes.

"Can I move?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Daniel answered back. Dottie nodded as she slid out, and thrusted back in. Daniel's back arched as he suddenly gasped.

Dottie repeated the action, thrusting inside of his ass. His pale skin was flushed a cherry red as the dildo slid in and out of him. Irene it felt good, very good. 

Daniel moaned out loud as Dottie sped up her pace, going at normal speeds. Her ears twitched as Daniel's moans filled their bedroom, the gasping and mewling arousing the female. She clenched, only remembering she had something inside of her too.

Daniel closed his eyes, mouth hanging open as his backside was pounded into. His dick was upright and fully erect, throbbing as waves of pleasure washed over him. Sinful sounds erupted from his throat, legs spread as Dottie had her fun between them.

Dottie moaned herself as the curved end of the dildo moved inside of her clit as she thrusted. It bumped against the walls, seemingly teasing her with every move she made. 

Their tails wagged as they kissed each other, tongues dancing together. Daniel opened his eyes, staring into Dottie's. Their eyes were clouded with lust and pleasure, their lips moving in sync. They pulled apart, gasping.

"I love you so much Daniel." Dottie panted, grabbing his thighs as she continued. She saw him getting close, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his length.

Daniel smiled softly, "I-I love y-you too Dottie." 

Dottie thrusted into his prostate, hearing the sudden yell come from him. Daniel moaned loudly, the bed jumping and creaking. Dottie stroked the tip of his dick, tail thumping against the bed as she felt the member in her hands.

Daniel gasped as he climaxed, the white liquid pouring from his penis. He panted, limp against the bed as Dottie gently pulled out.

The wolf herself moaned softly as she pulled the dildo out of her, tossing it to the floor. She was too tired to put it back.

Dottie flopped against Daniel, sighing as the softness of the bed welcomed her. She smiled, staring at him, "You know I love you, right?"

He turned to her, smiling back. He kissed her cheek, "Of course I do. And I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short! This chapter was kind of rushed!**


	7. Dante and Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little morning sex always helps put the wood down!
> 
> Also uh, I'm just getting straight into it because I can't be creative. Y i k e s.

"Oh my Irene...fuck..fuck..hah.."

He let out a sinful moan as he lowered himself onto the dildo, feeling it slide into him. It stretched open his walls, a whole new feeling of pleasure going through him. He shivered as her hands grabbed his hips, pulling him onto her.

"Irene your moans turn me on. You're so cute Dante." Her voice blurted out in a seductive tone, making him shiver once more.

His breath hitched as he sat up, pulling himself off of the dildo. Her hands slammed him back down again, a gasp erupting from his throat as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Ah! Nicole!" The blunette's face flushed. 

Nicole let out a giggle, "Sorry, couldn't help it!"

She watched as Dante slowly began to ride the pink dildo she bought, the knots and edge making him moan softly. Each moan he made was turning her on, a wetness forming between her legs. She'd take care of it later.

His blue hair bounced as he got into the rythym, the fake cock sliding in and out of him, stretching him out. He closed his eyes as he felt Nicole massage his hips. His heart skipped a beat at her loving, soft touch. He probably wouldn't last long.

"Oh my Irene. Fuck, fuck!" Dante moaned again as Nicole suddenly pushed him down, thrusting faster into his ass.

"You like that? You like me fucking you senseless?" Nicole whispered into his ear. 

"Fuck, damnit! Ah! O-Oh god, please do it harder!" Dante mewled, his fingers digging into her back. She didn't care, if anything, it felt good, mixed with the vibrator inside of her.

She took his request, suddenly speeding up her pace. Dante's sounds filled the room, mixed with the creaking of the bed and Nicole's pants. Sweat formed around her forhead as she pounded into her boyfriend's ass, a smirk on her face as she quietly moaned herself.

Dante gripped the sheets as pleasure filled his entire body. If he was being honest, he would look forward to a morning like this.

Nicole grinned as she hit a bulb, hearing a cry erupt from Dante's throat.

"Fuck! Oh my god, damnit! Please do it again!" 

She gripped his hips tighter as she slammed into that spot over and over. Dante was screaming in pleasure at this point, feeling Nicole ram into his prostate over and over. It felt so fucking good, why did it feel so good?

Precum leaked from the tip of his penis, in which Nicole gladly stroked it. She felt it twitch in her hand as Dante neared his release.

"Fuck.." She cursed as she neared her orgasm. 

Nicole stroked Dante's dick until she felt it enlarge slightly. He let out a whimper as he climaxed, his member twitching.

Nicole panted, waiting for him to calm down from his high. She pulled out slowly, the dildo slightly bouncing as she pulled out. Carefully, she removed it from her vagina, moaning slightly. She stuffed it under the bed, in hopes of using it again.

"Soo, you ready to start your day now?" Nicole smiled, getting up.

"Totally." Dante grinned, sitting up.

"Good. Dibs on the shower!" Nicole snickered as she ran out into the hall.

"Hey! Not cool Nicole!" He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk very well after that ass pounding. 


	8. Haha, writer's block.

Ya'll read the title.

Not only have I been a lazy piece of shit (sorry for that), but I also am running really low on ideas.

So if you can, please send some requests. Thanks.


	9. L and L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laurance has a bit of a problem. But don't worry, a certain witch will be there to help him.
> 
> Also, request! Yay!

_Oh come on! Seriously!?_

The small bulge in his jeans made him sigh out loud as he sat on his bed, hearing it creak under him. His icy blue eyes stared at the tent that poked through the hard, blue fabric. He had to take care of it. But for some reason, he didn't feel like jerking it off. Especially since-

"Laurance! I'm not going to wait forever for you to come down! Hurry up or I'm finishing the movie without you!"

He sighed again. Damnit. He had almost forgotten Lucinda was downstairs waiting.

Laurance's head lowered slightly as he walked downstairs and into the living room. Lucinda was sat on the couch, her legs crossed as she glanced at him. 

Laurance sat down beside her, trying his best to cover his erection. He smiled nervously at her.

"S-Sorry. Let's, uhm, continue to movie!" He chuckled.

Lucinda raised a brow at the sudden nervous tone in the taller man's voice. She shrugged it off, her red eyes going back to the TV as they unpaused the movie. She watched as the people in battle clashed with each other. It was pretty epic.

However, as time passed, she didn't notice her eyes trailed towards Laurance, scanning him. They landed right on the pretty noticable buldge in his pants. 

Oh ho ho~

She grinned slightly, her brow raising.

Click.

"Hey, why'd you pause the movie?" 

Her hand trailed over his thigh, landing onto his erection. Lucinda smiled seductively as she rubbed it. Laurance flushed, the red spreading to his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Embarassed?~" She let out a low giggle.

"L-Lucinda.." He breathed out.

"Hm?" She hummed, scooting closer, "How about I help you with your little problem?~"

Her hand trailed down his pants, going past his boxers. She caressed his thigh, gently rubbing the skin under her hand. She felt him heat up at her soft touch, his face only reddening.

Lucinda's went down south. Y'know. _That_ south. 

She teased the puckered hole with her finger. Laurance's breath hitched at the contact.

"So...have you taken it in the ass yet?" Lucinda asked.

Now getting what she meant, which only turned him on even more, Laurance shook his head. His cheeks were flushed as the witch's finger rubbed the area, a small shiver going down his spine as the feeling.

"Well then. Seeing as you are okay with this, I'll go get some-" 

"You don't have to."

Her eyes slightly widened, brows going up. What did he- oh. OH.

"I see. You already have to items, hm?" Lucinda giggled. 

Laurance blushed madly, averting her gaze. But he nodded slightly.

"Let's start then. I wouldn't wanna make you wait..~"

.

.

.

"Oh fuck! L-Lucinda- AH!~"

His legs were on each side of her curvy figure as the dark purple dildo rammed against his walls, stretching him out to enter inside of him. Her hips slammed against him each time she thrusted, creating a slapping sound. The bed jumped, floorboards creaking as it bounced.

The realistic design of the silicone made it all so much better. He could feel the knots on the fake cock caress him each time he was thrusted into, sending waves of pleasure that toppled over him. He melted into the bed like putty, his hands gripping the sheets as Lucinda pounded into his ass.

The witch herself panted heavily. Not just because of her surprising speed, but because of the small vibrator shaking inside of her peach. She shivered, clenching a few times due to the sheer pleasure spreading through her body. Her orange hair fell over her shoulders as she slammed into Laurance.

"O-Oh my ah! I-IrENE! F-Faster..please AH! G-Go faster!" Laurance moaned helplessly.

Lucinda smirked. She grabbed his waist, holding it at tight as she can, and increased her speed. Laurance let out a cry of pleasure, his head going to the side as he moaned loudly.

"So, you do like it up the ass. Good to know."

Shivers went down Laurance's spine as his ass was possibly being destroyed. This was the first time he's ever been penetrated, but goddamnit it won't be the last.

He mewled as Lucinda's want wrapped around his erect penis, stroking it with every thrust. Her thumb teased the tip of it, rubbing circles around the slit. Her hand stroked up and down his length.

That, combined with the dildo up his ass, was probably too much for him. Laurance's eyes rolled up as the pleasure overcame him. Wave after wave after wave. His back arched suddenly as he yelped when Lucinda began to hit a bulb deep inside of him. 

"OH FUCK! L-Lucinda!! P-Please don't stop!!~"

Lucinda wouldn't be surprised if the whole damn neighborhood could hear Laurance's moaning. But honestly, for her, it wasn't a problem. It was what kept her turned on, her pussy getting wetter and wetter each time he helplessly begged to be fucked harder.

The overstimulation was getting to Laurance now, precum began to leak from his dick. He closed his eyes as a knot formed in his stomach.

Laurance let out a gasp as he climaxed, the white liquid shooting onto his stomach. Lucinda gave a few more thrusts before orgasming herself, legs shaking slightly as she moaned softly.

Laurance panted as he came down from his high. Lucinda used that to pull out as gently as she could without hurting him. She sighed, catching her breath as she removed the dildo from herself, feeling the wetness in her pussy.

"Holy fuck...that was amazing.." Laurance chuckled slightly. Lucinda grinned, sitting down beside him.

"You can say that again." She pecked his cheek with a giggle.


	10. Hmm

If you get it, then you get it.


	11. Lucinda Doms All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you shouldn't host parties, Aph.
> 
> Another request! :D

Warm.

His lips were warm.

Touching against hers.

Soft. Glossy.

Her lips tasted like cherry.

Her hands were on his hips as she sat him in her lap. His hands cupped her cheeks as they made out in his best friend's room.

Their clothes were on the ground, scattered across the bedroom floor. The purple strapon laying right beside the bed. Lucinda found it under the bed when they started kissing.

Zane let out a small gasp as his back hit the bed, melting into the soft cotton of the covers. His cheeks were flushed as Lucinda's hand went up his thigh, gripping it. He let out a small moan as she rubbed his inner thigh.

The witch could feel her cheeks heat up as they touched each other, her hands grabbing his waist and pulling him closer as their lips danced with each other. Her eyes stared into his, taking in the noticable freckles on his cheeks. They were scatted across his face.

She grabbed the strapon from nearby with her free hand, parting from Zane's lips. He panted slightly, watching as Lucinda easily fastened the straps around her curvy figure. She smirked drunkenly at him, as she slicked up the dildo with some spare lube.

She grabbed Zane's slightly freckled hips, lowering the taller male gently down onto the dildo. Her smile widened as a small moan came from him, ringing in her ears.

Zane's breath hitched as the purple silicone filled him up completely. And to think that Aphmau of all people would own this. Wonder who she used it on...

"A-Ah!" Zane yelped in pleasure as Lucinda thrusted her hips up forward suddenly. A shiver making it's way down his spine.

He panted slightly, as he lifted himself up from the dildo. He shivered again as he felt the wetness of it as it easily slid out of him. The knots teased his inner walls.

He moaned loudly as he slammed back down, feeling himself be filled up again. His back arched.

"Fuck!~" He gasped.

Lucinda held onto his waist, helping him repeat the motion. She watched with a red face as he began to ride the dildo, moaning loudly. Her hands caressed his hips softly, her eyes scanning them. His skin was pale yet smooth, and there were freckles around his hips and on his thighs.

"Oh fuck..ah hah..~" Zane panted as Lucinda thrusted upward into him, waves of pleasure washing over him. 

"Do you want me to fuck that cute ass of yours?~" She slurred slightly on her words, because y'know, they were both drunk.

"Ah- AH! Y-Yes...oh...p-please!" Zane answered helplessly as he bounced on the dildo, trying to take in as much pleasure as he can.

Lucinda grinned as she pinned him down to the bed, her fingers intertwining with his as she thrusted into him.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

Her waist hit his hips as she pounded into his ass, which was now slick and wet from the lube.

"O-Oh! A-Ah!" Zane mewled in pleasure, holding onto Lucinda. 

He drooled slightly as she thrusted into him, eyes narrowing slightly due to the big amounts of pleasure that filled his body. It pulsed through him, each thrust sending a shiver down his spine. 

Lucinda held him close as she sped up her pace, thanking Irene that the music from downstairs was covering up Zane's loud moaning. She slammed into him, his legs wrapping around her waist to bring her closer.

"Needy little bitch.." She growled with a smirk as she pounded into his defenseless ass.

He was putty in her arms as she kissed his neck, her kisses were gentle and loving. They sent shivers down his spine. Zane closed his eyes as he continued to moan in pleasure, his face flushed. His hair was messy, and he was probably sweaty. He looked wrecked.

Lucinda felt a wetness increase in her core as they went at it, Zane's moans filling the room. 

As she thrusted, she began to thrust into Zane's prostate, hearing a gasp come from him. She grinned, sucking on his neck eagerly as she rammed into him.

"You like that huh? You slut?" She cooed.

Zane was in too much pleasure to answer, he sputtered as he couldn't think straight. His mind went blank as he could only think about the sensations he was feeling. It was so new, yet so, so good.

A knot formed in his stomach. As much as he wished he could last longer, he quickly neared his climax. Zane let out a whimper as he came, the cum being released onto his stomach. He panted heavily, Irene. That happened.

Lucinda swayed slightly as she pulled out, taking off the strap and tossing it down beside bed. She collapsed next to Zane, eyes heavy as she dozed off.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"This can't be happening!"

Zane stared wide eyed at the clothes around Aphmau's room, the messed up sheets, the purple strapon, and Laurance and Dante passed out on the floor.

"Oh shit." Lucinda's face went red. Last night. They were drunk when Aphmau hosted that party. 

They kissed.

And then...

.

.

.

Please don't let Aphmau be up.


	12. Gimme

Guess who has returned.

Sorry for the slow chapters, I've been having a bunch of writer's block as usual.

Because I'm a lazy fuck who can't think, please gib request. Brain empty.


	13. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sleepover at Aph's house! And she's a little touchy.
> 
> (Request! Yay!)

"Hah- ah! Aph!" 

His voice was barely a whisper as he gripped the bed. Her hand snaked down his jeans under the purple blanket they shared as they sat together, a finger pumping in and out of him slowly. The action movie played on screen, the rest of their friends too interested to pay attention to the couple and whatever they were doing. Cuddling, they supposed.

Aphmau smiled as she examined his features, the red tint on his cheeks clearly noticeable, "What Aaron?"

"A-Are you-- mnh! --serious? Can't you w-wait?" He turned to her, his breathing heavier than before as she sped up a tad bit.

"But I'm bored! Plus, this is the last movie for tonight." She grinned innocently. The smile that always made his heart skip a beat.

"Aph- ah!" Aaron clenched his teeth, forcing himself to be quiet. 

Aphmau used her free hand to rub his thigh, her finger teased his inner walls as it rubbed against them, sending a shiver down his spine. Aaron let out a shaky sigh, trying his best to keep quiet. 

"Think you can last the rest of the movie?~" Aphmau giggled quietly. 

"Babe I don't know if this is a good ideaaah!~" 

Aaron slapped a hand over his mouth. Heart beating fast as he may have whispered or moaned too loud. His face was completely red.

"Garroth you're too close to the TV. Move over."

"Woops- sorry."

He kept his hands over his mouth as Aphmau kept teasing him, pushing her finger a little deeper into him. she could feel a small heat between her legs as Aaron moaned softly and quietly, it was barely audible, and she was sitting right next to him.

In an attempt to make it harder, she slipped another finger inside. Aphmau's smile widened as she felt Aaron flinch, a small gasp escaping from his lips.

She stretched her fingers in a scissor motion, pulling his walls farther apart.

"Mnnnh!~"

"You like that? Hm?~" 

She leaned against him, taking in pride as she felt the man shiver against her. Small jolts and waves of pleasure washed over Aaron as Aphmau continued to scissor him, making it much harder for him to keep his mouth shut. He bit his tongue, his hands gripping the covers tightly.

"Hah..ah.." Aaron let out a breathy moan, "Aph please.."

A certain blue haired girl turned around from her spot on the floor, eyeing the two with a raised brow.

"Can you guys keep your chit chat down?"

"S-Sorry Katelyn!"

He let out a sigh of relief as she turned back around, her full attention going back to the fight scene in the movie they were watching. I'd be focused on it too, it was pretty epic.

Aphmau suddenly pulled her fingers out, still smiling. Aaron sighed, panting softly.

"So I hid a little something for today..."

"Huh?"

Aphmau's cheeks were tinted with red as she lowered her pajama shorts, letting the toy she was hiding pop out. 

Aaron blushed madly, sighing again, "You're lucky I care about you so much."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmh! Fuck!~"

Aaron kept his mouth covered with his hands, muffling his moans as Aphmau sat between his legs, thrusting into him with the seven inch dildo she bought yesterday.

It was slick with lube, sliding in and out of Aaron's entrance easily. He seemed to be moaning endlessly, gripping the covers and forcing himself to keep quiet so nobody would hear him.

"Cute." Aphmau thought out loud, gripping Aaron's thighs as she thrusted into him, careful not to make the bed creek.

The toy stretched his walls each time it entered, the knots adding an extra jolt of pleasure to it. His mind spun, erect dick twitching. He was already almost at his limit due to the fingering from earlier. 

Aphmau gripped onto him tighter, hitting a small bulb inside of him.

"Holy shit!" Aaron gasped out loud.

"I know right? How can David just shoot Kevin like that!?"

"David's an asshole Katelyn."

"But still Zane~kun! It was brutal!"

"All he did was shoot him."

"He shot him with a fucking shotgun!"

Aaron held onto Aphmau a his back arched, he clenched his teeth, doing his very best to keep his moans in.

A knot formed in his stomach, he was close.

"I-I'm gonna-"

Aphmau kissed Aaron's lips passionately, silencing him. He moaned softly in the kiss as he climaxed, back arched as pleasure washed over him. He panted, Aphmau pulling apart from the kiss.

"Wow, you actually stood quiet." Aphmau whispered, giggling.

"Heh..yeah." Aaron huffed, sitting up. He was suddenly tired, but it was understandable.

"You should probably clean yourself up now." Aphmau pulled out, unstrapping the dildo from her waist and hiding it under the bed. She then pulled her shorts back up.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Aaron rolled his eyes with a smile, excusing himself before heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I didn't really know how to picture it, but I hope it meets your expectations!


	14. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michi borrows an invisible potion from Lucinda!
> 
> (Request yeyeyeye.)

"You what!?"

His grey eyes stared at the source of the meif'wa's voice.

"I grabbed a potion of Lucinda's thinking it was juice, okay!?"

"And it turned you invisible?"

"No shit Ein."

"Geez, calm yourself Michi. Why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to have some fun with my boyfriend. Y'know?~"

Ein could feel pressure on his hips, like a pair of familiar hands were grabbing them. A small blush tinted his cheeks.

"Fun? Like what exactly?" 

His blush darkened as he felt something press up against his backside.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Luci said I can turn things invisible too. So I decided to use on of our special toys!~"

"Zane is going to come back soon, Mi.."

"Aw come on. I know you're feeling it honey~"

Ein paused, blush still visible on his cheeks as he sighed. Dumb cute Michi always getting him in the mood.

"Fine. But this is the last time I'm letting you seduce me when someone is staying over!"

"Aww.."

Ein huffed as he felt a weight tug on the rim of his jeans, pulling them down slowly. He was already clearly hard, the tent showing through his boxers. He was lucky the counter reached all the way up to his waist.

He tensed as he felt something prodding at his entrance, it was unfamiliar.

As gentle and slow as she could be, Michi pushed in. Ein bit his lip, humming.

"Mmh.."

"You like that?~"

"Just start already."

"As you wish."

Michi pulled out slowly on purpose to add to her boyfriend's annoyance. She smiled, licking her lips as she slammed back in.

Ein gasped, arching his back, "Fuck!"

"Oops." Michi giggled as she began thrusting at a slow rate, holding onto his waist.

"Hah.." He moaned, leaning onto the counter.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen made his heart drop. Uh oh.

"Sorry that took so long." The emo nugget sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the counter, "Aph needed help with some extra boxes."

"O-Oh! That's, e-ehm, cool." Ein stuttered, his face tinted with red as shivers went down his spine.

"Yeah. She can't lift anything for crap." Zane chuckled, "Sooo, how are things with Michi?"

"They're fi-fine! Mmh- hm!" Ein smiled, covering up his moan. Michi slammed into him, gripping his waist tighter as her tail curled in excitment.

"That's good. I'm still kind of shocked you actually started dating when highschool ended." He twirled the straw of his drink, watching the ice cubes swirl.

"Y-YeAH! Who k-knew we had s-sO much in commOn!" Ein smiled nervously, huffing.

"Are you okay? You keep stuttering." Zane raised a brow, "Aw, is it 'cause we're talking about your girlfriend?~"

I mean, he was actually partially right.

"M-Maybe.." 

Michi's face turned red as she continued. She couldn't help it, it always happened when she caught Ein talking about her.

Her hands gripped his length, fingers stroking the fully erect penis. Ein flinched, biting his lip again.

"How cute. You must really like her."

"I-I meAn, I-I do! She i-IS my girlfrIEnd ah!- after all!" 

_Hmph! Dumb Ein always making me blush!_

Michi stroked his dick faster, feeling it twitch in her hands. She could feel his trembling as waves of pleasure washed over him, tempting him to at least let out one sound.

"That's sweet. Kinda crazy how almost everyone is dating now, don't you think?" Zane turned around.

"Mhm!"

Michi hit his prostate suddenly.

"Shit!~"

Zane jumped, turning around.

"What's wrong?" He raised a brow.

"I-I just, ah- uh, s-stUbbed my toe! Hehe..sOrry.." Ein laughed nervously.

"Yikes. You scared the hell out of me-" Zane was cut off by a _ding!_ He pulled out his phone, turning it on and staring at it for a second.

"Yeesh. Aph needs my help again, she dropped the couch down the stairs." Zane sighed, shaking his head. Smh.

He got up, waving, "I'll see you Ein. Bye!"

"Bye Zane!" Ein smiled nervously, watching the man walk out the door. 

Michi then hit his prostate again.

"Fuck!~ Mm!~" Ein moaned, panting heavily, he leaned heavily on the counter now, his cheeks all red.

"Guess I owe you ten dollars now." Michi joked, thrusting faster as she continued to stroke him. Ein's mind began to spun as he moaned loudly.

"Hah ah! I-I think - fuck!~ - this is e-enough!" Ein reassured her, continuing to mewl in pleasure.

He could feel himself near his release. He shut his eyes, letting out a whine as he came.

They stood like that for a while, panting and huffing. Michi pulled out, unstrapping the dildo from her waist and stuffing it back in the super secret cabinet.

Ein sighed as he grabbed some wipes, cleaning up before pulling his pants and boxers back up, "Okay, I admit, that was awesome."

He turned to see Michi fully visible again. The meif'wa grinned, "You said it." 

The werewolf smirked, pinning her against the wall. He leaned down, kissing her neck as her face darkened.

"But we're not finished."


	15. SCREECHES

Sorry for not updating! I took a little break from writing due to mostly writer's block.

I'll try to get in requests as soon as I can. 👀


	16. Is thou worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what Kawaii~chan wants to know.

"K-Kawaii~chan!~"

He shivered as her tongue glided across his neck as she stared up with her golden eyes, purring.

"Kawaii~chan doesn't like how you always hit on Aphmau~senpai, Laurance~kun! She wants to know if you're really worthy of Aphmau~senpai's love!"

"Mmh.."

Laurance let her suck on his neck, he gripped the bedsheets of the pink meif'wa's room.

"What if Aph finds us?"

"She won't, Kawaii~chan made sure she was busy for the day! Katelyn~sama is sleeping over at Lucinda~chan's house with her, so it's just us."

"Hmm...if you say- ah! S-so.." He blushed, averting her gaze.

Kawaii~chan stared at him, smiling as her tail swayed excitedly. She softly kissed his lips, watching his face darken into more of a cherry color. She could feel the buldge between her legs as he became more aroused, his hands grabbing hold of her waist.

She smiled against his lips as she closed her eyes, her hands tugging on his shirt. Thankfully, he got the signal, and removed it. 

Kawaii~chan removed her pink short sleeve shirt, watching the brunette's eyes widen to see she was only wearing panties underneath.

Only panties.

No bra.

Lol.

"Does Laurance~kun like what he sees?~" She teased him, blushing as well.

Laurance smirked, rubbing her thigh. His hand traveled towards her womanhood. Her rubbed her through the white undergarments, hearing her moan softly as his touch. She was pretty wet.

He raised a brow as she got off, stopping him.

"Sorry Laurance~kun, but today.."

She removed her undergarments, tossing them aside. Kawaii~chan reached under the bed, pulling out a toy of hers.

"Kawaii~chan is in charge."

Laurance blushed madly at the 6 inch pink strapless vibrator in her hands.

This just got kinkier.

And he liked it.

.

.

.

"Hah! Ah!"

Kawaii~chan blushed as she held Laurance's waist, pounding into him from behind. The heat in her core grew as Laurance moaned freely, knowing he could do so without alerting anyone. His mind went blank with each thrust, his face a light red.

Jolts of pleasure were sent through his body as the meif'wa kept her thrusts fast, yet somehow gentle. He could feel the waves wash over him as his walls stretched each time, his ass being ravished by who he always thought to be an innocent girl.

"Is Laurance~kun enjoying himself?~" Kawaii~chan giggled, panting softly.

"Fuck!~ Mhm!~" Laurance could only helplessly whine, unable to form words.

His icy blue eyes were clouded with lust as Kawaii~chan held his arms back, pulling him deeper onto the vibrator. Her face was tinted with red as she felt the curved end collide inside of her as she thrusted. Each time she clenched, she couldn't help but moan softly.

Laurance melted into the sheets as his ass was defensless against the dildo. For being pentrated for the first time, this was fucking epic!

"F-Faster..please go faster..!~" 

"I-If you insist, Laurance~kun."

Kawaii~chan's grip became tighter on his wrists as she sped up by quite a bit, unable to hold herself back anymore. She wanted to hear him. And she was going to.

"Fuck!~ Yes, right there! Keep going! Aah!~" Laurance mewled in pleasure as she hit his prostate.

Kawaii~chan smiled, grabbing the small controller next to her. She held the tiny thing in her palm, pressing the small button.

The vibrator started to vibrate! Critcal hit!

She jolted, setting it down and grabbing his wrist again.

"Hah!" Kawaii~chan let out a breathy moan as she could feel the sensation deep inside of her, causing her to shiver.

Laurance moaned like a helpless slut, his mind going black as he was fucked into the bed. His dick twitched, fully erect.

The pleasure was just so much. He could feel the vibrator ram into his prostate again and again, each thrust sending him into an endless fit of moans and gasps. The room felt much hotter, and he could feel some sweat run down his body.

Laurance felt himself near his climax. His buried his face into the covers as he reached his limit.

He let out a whine as he orgasmed. His penis twitching slightly at the pleasure. Thank Irene he wore a condom so he wouldn't mess up Kawaii~chan's sheets.

Kawaii~chan orgasmed a few seconds later, moaning. Damnit Kawaii~chan I will literally simp for you-

Ahem.

She pulled out of Laurance, letting go of his wrists. She panted, taking the vibrator out of her with a soft moan.

She turned it off, putting it back under the bed of secrets.

Kawaii~chan's ear twitched as she watched Laurance throw the used condom into the bin next to the bed. She layed beside him, kissing his cheek.

"Laurance~kun is definitely worthy."


	17. Well fuck

As you guys may know, I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize. I've been busy

recently, and may or may not have forgotten to upload more. Sorry.

So uh, send in requests because I literally live on those.


	18. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is a loving girlfriend.
> 
> But when it comes to actually getting her boyfriend to agree to pegging.
> 
> Well..
> 
> A/N: Sorry if it's short, I've been trying to make my chapters more...spicy.

"Woah- hey! Not so hard!" Zane grunted as he was pushed against the kitchen counter, Melissa blushed, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry." She rested her head on Zane's shoulder, kissing him softly as she held his waist. Zane huffed, feeling her soft lips against his pale skin.

Zane tensed as he felt the rubber of the dildo rub against his backside, it was slimy and soft from the lube that was applied earlier. It was a dark purple, about 6 inches. Pretty reasonable since this was his first time as the submissive.

"Relax hun." Melissa cooed into his ear, causing him to shiver, "I'll start slow, I promise."

Zane nodded slowly, feeling Melissa's hands hold onto his thighs as she lined up with him. Slowly, she pushed in. Zane winced, his hands balling into fists as he could feel the dildo enter him, rubbing against his walls.

He gasped as Melissa jerked her hips, causing the dildo to hit his prostate, "Oh fuck!~"

The blush spread to his face as Melissa snickered while she pulled out, a smug smirk on her face, "Enjoying it?~"

"I-I, well- GAH! Holy shit!~" Zane let out a curse as she thrusted back in, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

Melissa started off at regular speeds, panting softly as she pounded into her boyfriend's hole. Zane huffed, moaning softly as the dildo stretched out his walls, scraping against them with every thrust. He could feel the pleasure wash over him like waves.

His dick was fully erect, twitching as Melissa thrusted into him. His elbows lay on the counter as he moaned, Melissa biting onto his neck and sucking on it.

"Oh. Oh fuck. Ah ha.." Zane mewled, closing his eyes as his mind slowly went blank.

Melissa grinned as she stopped suddenly, bringing her thrusts to a halt. She grabbed one of Zane's legs, and lifted it. Zane blushed madly at the rather exposing position, his face as red as a cherry.

"W-What the- what are you- Fuck! Hah!~" He gasped as Melissa began thrusting again, this time going faster than normal.

Zane's eyes rolled up as his ass was pounded into endlessly, the dildo scraping against his walls with each thrust. His hands shook at the large amounts of pleasure that shot through his body like electricity, his mind completely blank and focused and reciveing more.

Melissa huffed as some sweat began to run down her body. She was surprised at the amount of stamina she had, but couldn't help it. She wanted to hear him moan, to mewl in pleasure.

Zane's moaning could be heard through out the house as he was fucked silly, sweat rolling down both of their bodies. He could feel the heat in his body as Melissa ravished him, his leg over her shoulder. Melissa grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You love it, don't you?" She whispered into his ear, making him shiver. He could only helplessly nod, unable to form words in his state of mind.

"Fuck, fuck! Y-Yes, a-ah! I do!~" He blurted out, his throat beginning to feel sore.

Melissa grinned, slamming into his prostate. 

"Shit! Oh fuck! There! Right there!" Zane let out a cry of pleasure, leaning onto the kitchen counter as his mind spun, he felt lightheaded.

He could feel the knot in his stomach, a sign he was nearing his climax. Melissa bit into his shoulder, growling lowly as she gripped his thighs tighter. A bit of her werewolf instincts slowly kicking in.

Zane let out a helpless whine as he came, lowering his head down onto the table as his body shook from the nerve wracking orgasm. Melissa paused, panting as used this time to pull out.

Zane huffed, calming down from his high. Melissa giggled, kissing his neck softly, "You're really loud, y'know?"

The emo nugget rolled his eyes, "Hah..yeah yeah, whatever. Now help me clean up this mess or you're on the couch to tonight."

"Not the couch!" Melissa squeaked.


End file.
